Xmas in love
by haruanto
Summary: Haruka hates Christmas, Michiru able to change her mind? A sweet story to read under the Christmas tree.


December 22

The white cloud hovered briefly disappearing in front of his face, "Damn me when I decided not to take the car!" Haruka continued walking muttering to himself, his feet almost in the snow, the collar of his jacket up with his hands in his pockets and his gym bag over his shoulder. He hated the cold and hated the winter and especially hated the Christmas spirit around her. The city was swarming with lights, sounds and colors that emphasize the party atmosphere. The school holidays had begun for some days, all races were suspended, the winter testing with his team car had ended and boredom had taken over the warrior of Uranus, so he decided to go to the gym to stretch a bit ' your legs and keep your muscles during training. Not that any were needed, since she and Neptune were often called to intervene to destroy the demons turn poking here and there in all parts of the metropolis, but you know, Haruka Tenou is not one to sit with our hands for a long time now that the icy roads suggested that there was no need to go whizzing around at top speed with his beloved bike, the only thing that remained was to a little 'healthy workout in the gym. The two-hour walking roulan at full power had done to download a lot 'of tension and even now he felt a little' tired. The apartment she shared with Michiru still lacked a few blocks and the cold began to be felt in earnest, the streets were crowded with people dedicated to Christmas shopping and walking in the midst of this chaos was becoming really annoying for Haruka, Michiru, but because he chose to live in just one of the most exclusive districts of Tokyo, could not have chosen a more secluded! "Damn you and your mania for shopping Michi!". All of a sudden he felt hurt by something, or rather, someone looked down and saw beneath her a child rubbing his aching head, the pilot leaned over and put his hand on my head to look at the damage, "It 's just a little bump, will soon pass," he said with a smile, when the child looked up and realized who he faced, his eyes sparkled with wonder, "I can not believe it, but you're Haruka Tenou, the great driver!"'s smile widened Haruka, Michiru perhaps not had a point in 'to say that when he was dealing with his fans his ego became immeasurable, "It actually is I," a man and a woman rushed beside her and the baby hungry, "Sochiro, I told you a thousand times that you should not be far from me and mom, you made us scared!", then took the child on his shoulders and turned to Haruka, "I apologize for my son, I hope you did not hurt.", "Absolutely no need to apologize, indeed is he who has taken a nice hit!" Haruka smiled at the young couple returned with a slight bow, watched the family walked away making their way through the crowd, "Dad, but you know who that was?", "No, honey, you tell me", "It was Haruka Tenou, the pilot of Formula One, he's my hero! "," Oh, really, but it was not your dad myth? "cried the mother in playful tone, the child thought for a moment and then replied," Yes mom, Dad is always number one for me! ", all three laughed happily. Haruka had been enchanted by the scene, he thought back to when she was only a child and his father had as a model. There was a time when Tenou-san was very sweet with her daughter, fondled and called her his princess, there were Christmases happy with presents under the tree and the house decorated for the party, then one day everything changed, her mother became ill with an incurable disease and carried it away in a short time, Haruka's father was no longer the same, the pain of the loss of his wife had hardened, he shut himself off from everyone, including his daughter, spent more time in the office than at home; Haruka occurrences spent alone with the servants, the house was bare and empty, and Christmas was the saddest period of the year for her. There were no more decorations and dinners with the family together, there were no presents under the tree, only one ticket sold somewhere in the world where his father was on a business trip and a toy, she suspected was bought by the housekeeper who had compassion for the little girl so lonely. He shrugged the snow that had rested and it also drove away those bad memories of a bygone era.

Michiru was busy placing the final decorations on the tree, when he heard the key turning in the lock, then hastened to put out the light of the room, "Damn Snow!" Haruka muttered as he took off his shoes and threw in a corner gym bag, the apartment was dark and quiet, strange, he thought, Michiru had said he would come back early from rehearsals for her concert, then all of a sudden thousands of lights came on, illuminating a large fir tree decorated with red that stood at the center of the room, Haruka was stunned, almost in a trance. "So, what do you think?" The voice suddenly became startled when, "To hell with Michi, you made me take a shot, but you seem to do tricks?", "Come on, do not be grumpy, tell me What do you think of my tree! "Haruka rekindled the lights in the room, looked for a moment and then said object with a certain nonchalance," Um, it was nice. " Michiru became almost purple, Haruka had never seen her so angry, "Cute? Nice! I worked all afternoon, I chose the decorations one by one and you define me just cute! Haruka Tenou You are always the same!" , snorting the girl aquamarine turned on his heel and headed for the kitchen. Haruka was strange, what I said so wrong that thought, then decided that if he wanted to run into a diplomatic incident, maybe she should apologize to his partner. Michiru was furious, he was fiddling with the intent to prepare a tea kettle, Haruka thought that after all the cold he had suffered on the way home she would not upset a cup of steaming tea, "Hey Michi, I'm sorry, but you know that I love Christmas, Christmas decorations give me the nausea, but I have to admit that your tree is great! "," You think so? "Michiru looked skeptical," Yes, seriously! Now I can have my cup of tea? ". I wonder why the winning smile of the blonde always aroused a certain charm about her, he had won and in any case would not be able to keep a grudge for long, it was so Michiru, Haruka could make her anything but in the end he would always forgiven, the warrior of the sea knew in himself that his feelings for Haruka was not easy to love, or friendship, feelings were much deeper and at the right time would be reciprocated, she was sure.

December 23

Haruka continued to stretch under the covers, it was so nice that sleep that just could not get out of bed, a pleasant scent of sugar and the pancakes awoke from its inertia and convinced her that maybe it was worth getting up for breakfast Michiru. "Good morning," the smile more brilliant, more beautiful could exist on the most beautiful face of all the universe there was everything to her, Haruka still could not believe it, but now they were months that he lived with his patner seshi, _not I think I'll never get used to its beauty_, thought the blonde, responding sluggishly to the greeting, and took a seat at the table. "I made the pancakes.", "Yeah, I had guessed from the smell, even to tell the truth was just what to get me out of bed!" Michiru's smile became even sweeter, as he held out the plate load goodies to her friend. "So, what are your plans for today?", "Um, let's see, the alternatives are a couple, or sit happily playing playstation lying on the couch reading my magazines of cars and motorcycles," the blonde gobbled another pancake that I almost choked when he saw the Michiru blurt out, "Do not even think Tenou Haruka-san! In two days it will be Christmas and I have not completed my list of gifts, so now you will accompany me to the mall!", "Whether you like it or not, "he added, almost growling," Ok, ok as you will Michi! " could answer Haruka coughing, Michiru the extension a cup of tea, thank goodness, the pancake that had almost suffocated went down.

The windows were full of parcels, artificial snow, fir trees and decorations, people seemed to like crazy, Haruka smiled thinking that the girls all looked headless chickens running around hysterically going from one store to another, their patner dragged into with hands full of bags, but in fact he had to admit that she was part of that unfortunate category, because it was all morning which followed his girlfriend without batting an eye. Output from another store, Michiru yet another flicked the bag, it was then that a rebellion made her snap, "Michi But really, do not you see I'm already loaded like a mule!", The beauty aquamarine had to admit that the scene of Haruka with his hands overloaded with bags of purchases was pretty funny, "What's so funny?", "Nothing, it's just that I did not believe that the strongest warrior of the solar system would succumb under the weight of shopping! "Haruka's face looked like he was about to explode when Michiru took some of the bags from her hands and leaned forward, giving her a little kiss on the cheek," Come on do not be offended, I was just joking, because you were so nice and patient with me, I'll buy you lunch! "the expression of the racer blonde mollified," Ok I agree, but first let's leave these damn bags in the car. " After lunch the two girls walked to the parking lot when it started to snow, Haruka was distracted watching the snowflakes coming down and came to rest gently on the road when he saw that he was walking alone, he turned and saw Michiru stops in front of the window a store, the expression enchanted like a child, maybe it was the first time she saw her friend so she smiled, it seemed funny. Then driven by curiosity, the blonde came up and with his great surprise he saw that it was a candy store, "I did not know you liked sweets?", "It 's just that this display made me think of the memories of when I was little. ", a flash of sadness crossed eyes Michiru, at first sight, perhaps no one would have noticed, but Haruka, even if it had known so little time, she knew that something very unpleasant was passing through the Michiru mind. "What's wrong Michi?", She kept looking at the display case filled with sweets, candies, chocolates of various shapes and candy canes, with a melancholy expression, "You know my parents have always covered with gifts , perhaps to compensate for their chronic absence to me, but the only thing I ever wanted was that my mother took me for a walk and I bought a simple lollipops. Unfortunately, among his busy schedule, never had time to devote to me, and among its strict rules of good manners there was to not eat sweets. "," What a silly rule! "Haruka snapped," Yeah, sometimes it took so little to make a child happy, but they were too caught up in themselves to realize this. "," I understand, I know what you mean. ", even for a moment the look of Haruka frowned thinking about his father. The snow continued to fall more and more abundant, "Come on, or soon will be two statues of ice frozen" Michiru smiled removing his eyes from the window and looking in the beautiful emerald green balls of Haruka, the blonde touched her hand, and he realized that had a purplish, "Michi but you have icy hands! Where are your gloves?", "I do not know, maybe I left them at the restaurant," said bringing his hands to his mouth to warm his breath. Haruka took off the gloves of leather biker who wore habitually took her hands in his Michiru, her grip was strong, but gentle at the same time, electric shock went from the tips of the fingers and walked around the body of the warrior wind , it was so every time he touched "his" sea. "It should be 'better?", "Definitely," Michiru said with a smile, then Haruka clasped his hand into Michiru and put it in his pocket, so he walked home.

December 24

Michiru got up later than usual that morning, the house was quiet, only a faint smell of coffee still lingered in the kitchen, on the refrigerator a yellow post-it caught his eye, "I'll be out all day, I go back in time to dinner. "better, he thought Michiru, I do not have excuses to implement my plan. After breakfast we headed back to his room and a dresser drawer pulled out a notebook red, flipped through the pages until the letter T, then grabbed the cordless phone on the bedside table and dialed the number, after a couple of rings, a deep husky voice answered, "Moshi moshi, this is Tenou-san who speaks.", "Good morning, Mr. Tenou, my name Kaiou Michiru and I'm calling to talk to you about your daughter." After a few seconds of silence, the voice of ' man on the other end said, "You're the girl of Haruka? violinist? I saw your picture in the newspapers, what's wrong 'with my daughter? If it comes to money I ..." Michiru the off abruptly, "No, it is not Mr. Tenou money, it's feelings! feelings of her daughter, she seems to have forgotten!", "How dare you talk to me like this girl! You do not know anything about me and my daughter! "," I know enough to know that Haruka within himself suffers a lot because of the lack of a father ", the other side of silence again," Please Mr. Tenou, tonight is Christmas Eve, he calls at least to wish you, I'm sure Haruka will be pleased. "," My daughter does not care any more about me and anyway I can not blame her for how I acted with her in all these years. ", this time the ' arrogance had given way to bitterness, "It's never too late to recover Mr. Tenou, at least think about it.", "Do not promise anything Miss Kaoiu, however I am glad that my daughter has someone to take care of her. Goodbye . "," Goodbye. "

Haruka was back at the mall, "Gee but where was that shop!", Then it was a bit 'that ran without results, the day before she and Michiru had been in so many shops that now seemed impossible to remember them all, then all 'sudden without knowing even realize if he found it before, it was a leather shop where her friend signed loved shopping. The shop was great and the orders were all busy with customers, then one came up to her and asked her politely if looking for something in particular, was quite nice and Haruka could not help but to flirt with her, she was well aware of his charm. "I'm actually looking for a pair of women's gloves, he knows a lot because I really want to have a special person, definitely a nice girl like you will advise me for the best." The clerk visibly blushed and looked down at the floor unable to hold the splendor of the green eyes of the racer.

Haruka asked to follow her to a bench and began to pull out several plastic bags containing several pairs of gloves, one in particular caught the attention of Haruka, suede gloves were white, with a border of fur, the blonde remembered the white coat he wore Michiru and how much might give that color, in fact all the colors were enchanted him to Michiru, could not help but think. "I'll take these," said the clerk, "Well, a good choice, wrapping them to him?", "No, thank you, do it myself." There's one more thing I miss, he thought the blonde with a faint smile. Leaving the shop stood before a small crowd of onlookers, "What happened?" asked a guy who was standing there and he laughed taste, "Only two girls fight over a dress, it's really fun!" Haruka recognized the voices of Minako and Usagi in a tangle of little heads blondes who quarreled tearing hands a bag, she decided that she should intervanire before they both hurt it seriously, "Hey let's cut it out girls!", both girls stopped suddenly and looked at Haruka sbiggottite, after a few seconds of disbelief cried together with eyes a little heart, "Oh Haruka-san, nice to see you", "So can you tell peche were fighting?" Usagi flung himself into the arms of Haruka whimpering, "And 'she was to begin, he knew how much I liked that dress and bought the very last piece! "Minako pushed Usagi and in turn grabbed the arm of Haruka," You must not believe Haruka-san, really started to get interested in that dress when she saw wearing a me ". The older girl looked confused, those two continued to bicker, the head began to ache, "Enough!" He cried, both blondes fell silent immediately taking a 'guilty expression, "Who bought the dress?" " I "Minako said, then turned to Usagi with a softer tone," I'm sure that among all these shops will definitely find another dress that fits with your beautiful pair of blue eyes Odango-chan, right? "cheeks Usagi caught fire, "O-ok Haruka-san, you're right. sorry for having behaved like a fool Minako and then to tell the truth I did not have enough money to buy it!", "What! And you made me a scene when you could not even afford it! "Minako was furious," Ok ok, now I start again, "Haruka interjected," How about going to drink a hot chocolate?'s my treat of course! ", both girls threw his arms around Haruka, accepting the invitation happy as two little girls.

Once inside the cafe, the Usagi unbridled curiosity began to get the upper hand, Haruka storming of questions. "Then Haruka-san, why Michiru-san is not with you?" Haruka scratched his head a bit 'embarrassed, "Well, actually I went out to buy her a gift.", "Oh, what a romantic, I see him? "Minako broke, both girls looked anxious to see what it was," If you care so much. "Haruka pulled the gloves he had taken for his patner, Minako and Usagi looked at them enchanted" Oh they are just gorgeous! "Minako said," It seems very expensive, "Usagi said, earning a 'glare from her friend." Michiru-san is so lucky to have a caring boyfriend like you Haruka-san, "said Minako eyes in the shape of heart. Haruka nearly spat his coffee, "Boyfriend?", "Oh I'm sorry Haruka-san, I know you're a girl, but I naturally turn to you to the masculine", "No it is not figured for that, I'm used to. But I Michiru and we are not girlfriends "," Come on stop it! " Usagi stepped giving a resounding slap on the back, which sent them through to the final sip of coffee just now. "You can tell by how you look at it is cooked you Haruka-san!", "Michiru, in love with me," Haruka was increasingly in a state of shock. "No offense," continued Usagi, "Michiru-san is very beautiful, but always has a sad and melancholy, as if there was something in the storm.", I want to see you, if I knew that the world is going to end and the lives of millions of people depend on you! Haruka thought contemptuously, luckily her friends were not aware of his sudden change of mood, as they were taken to gossip about her private life! "So as I said, Michiru-san sometimes almost scares me with those eyes cold and sad, but when she looks at you, his expression changes, his face becomes so sweet and she seems happy!", "Happy?" , repeated Haruka. "Yeah well you seem happier when you're with her!" Minako said, raising his face from the cup of chocolate with a mustache, "Trust me, I am the Goddess of love, I mean certain things!"

Haruka said goodbye to her friends, it was late afternoon, he had one last thing to do and wanted to hurry to get there in time for dinner, he knew that Michiru had bought everything you need to prepare a good Christmas dinner and certainly did not want to disappoint arriving late. All the way back home did nothing but rimurginare on the words of Minako and Usagi, she really so lonely and sullen was able to make someone happy? And Michru could never falling in love with her? No, impossible, she is not gay and then is so beautiful that it can have any man she wants by his side, why should he fall in love with someone like me! They're just silly little girls childhood!

She had evening when Haruka finally arrived in the apartment she shared with Michiru, the lights were out, the large room was lit only by fireflies flashing the famous tree of discord that had decorated her friend, in the middle of the room, a table set for two, with two red candles that shone as a centerpiece. From the kitchen came the smell really inviting, Michiru was there, so busy to prepare dinner that he had not even noticed the entrance of Haruka, the blonde smiled as he watched her move up and down in his white apron that covered an elegant dress blue evening, the heels were over in a corner, evidently not the ultimate in comfort to move easily in the kitchen, but Haruka thought that anything evesse worn, its siren was beautifull anyway. He took off his shoes and in turn approached Michiru on tiptoe to avoid being discovered and ... "Buuuu." The beauty of aquamarine blew up in fright, the blonde on the other hand was bent double with laughter. "Damn you, Haruka, my heart in my throat, but how you came up with!" Michiru shook the wooden spoon in the air as a sign of threat, "I'm sorry, really Michi, but you were so taken by the kitchen that is not known resist! "," All right, I forgive you only because we are at Christmas and we should all be better, however, is ready in 5 minutes, go to wash your hands and wait for me at the table! "," Aye, Mom! " Haruka gave her his tongue disappearing from the kitchen with the speed of the wind, before Michiru could change his plans about the improper use of wooden spoon on his head.

"Et voila, dinner is served!" Michiru announced triumphantly serving his plate of roast turkey smoking, "It looks really good Michi, I can not wait to taste it!" Haruka was happy as a child, it was the age of 5 years who do not celebrate Christmas, it was aware that this might be the last time since she and her patner had a battle to deal with the uncertain fate, but he thought within himself that it was still worth it to have accepted his fate as a sailor seshi, since that this had led to the entry of Michiru in her life and the discovery of a happiness that would never have thought you could find next to someone.

The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts, "Let me go," she told Michiru, walked over to the coffee table and grabbed the phone. "Moshi moshi, this is Tenou Haruka talking.", After a moment of silence, a voice well known from the other end of the phone froze instantly. "Haruka, are daddy!", It took her a few seconds to recover, "Pa - Dad, what happened, are you okay? Why are you calling me?", "It's quiet treasure, I'm fine, I'm at Honkong for business and Well ... I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. "the man's voice was choked with emotion, Haruka could feel it, hard years of silence and coldness and stubbornness of both seemed to vanish in an instant, deleted those few words," Thanks dad, best wishes to you too. "," Take care of yourself Haruka, see you soon. "," Hello Dad, I was pleased to hear you. "," Me too. "

Haruka put the phone and went to sit at the table, Michiru noticed his eyes moist, "All right Haru-chan?", "Yes, I think so, then we eat?" Michiru smiled, then miracles do happen sometimes.

After you have cleared Haruka Michiru reached who was sitting next to the tree, he saw her with one eye while fumbling with packages, "Then you're curious to open your present?" The blonde answered, squeezing a wink, "But I've already got my gift for tonight, it is not true Michi '?" Seshi the sea smiled, obviously knew what he meant Haruka, but pretended nothing. "I do not know what you mean, however this is for you, hope you like it." She grabbed a big package from under the tree and handed it to her friend, Haruka tore the paper unceremoniously and gasped when he was in his hands a fantastic black and white leather jacket that matched perfectly with his motion, "It 's perfect Michi! But how? was a long time that I was looking for a way", "Let's say that I am a girl full of resources and I have my sources!" Haruka smiled thinking of who knows how many motorcycle magazines Michiru had to browse to sneak into his room to see what was the latest models of jackets that interested. "Now it's your turn Kaiou miss!" Haruka took a small white box that had hidden the first among many, and handed it to Michiru, "Sorry, I could not wrap your gift." Her cheeks showed all his embarrassment, "That's fine so Haruka, do not worry," Michiru lifted the lid of the box revealing the white gloves in it, "Haruka, but they are beautiful!" Michiru yelled throwing her arms around his neck the blonde, Haruka's heart was pounding, resisted the temptation to hold her in turn and pulled away from the embrace, "Why do not you try them?", her friend pulled out a glove out of the box and when he put his hand to wear felt there was something in them, to his surprise pulled out a candy cane of those with red and white stripes, tied to a stick of blue satin ribbon from which hung a pendant aquamarine stone. Michiru bowed his head, a tear streaked face and fell in June to wet the other glove. Haruka was in a panic, took Michiru's face between his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs, "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Lost in those blue eyes shone green, "No, there is nothing wrong with Haruka, no one had ever done anything so nice for me, "the blonde smiled," It 's just a candy cane Michi. "," No, it's a lot more to me. " Michiru Haruka walked over to face her and kissed her with all the tenderness and passion that he had in himself, with all the love she had always hidden and in an instant had exploded with the force of all his feelings. Haruka wrapped her arms around the waist of his partners and returned the kiss holding her close, much closer than he could himself, in desperate need of love, which finally was realized, melting his heart, which until then had been wrapped from frost .

December 26

The streets of Tokyo covered in snow, created a scenario to say the least suggestive, Haruka and Michiru walked arm in arm through the crowds of the big city, "Damn it's cold! But we could not stay at home!" Protested the blonde, "Come on stop to complain, I remind you that yesterday we spent the whole day in bed, the leftovers from the night before began to fail, but we had to go out to feed us!". _How could I forget, it was the most enjoyable night of my life_, thought the blonde. "I would have gladly continued to feed on something else!" Said the racer with a mischievous smile. "Haruka", his cheeks Michiru dyed red, "You are incorrigible!" Haruka his tongue out at his companion, then turned around and saw that they were back in front of the candy store, Haruka smiled at his companion, "Candy?" Michiru nodded in turn, the blonde took her hand and a chill covered his body, "Michi, do not tell me you left again at the restaurant gloves At this rate I'll rob the leather shop to warm your hands!", the goddess of the sea leaving Haruka smiled gently heat up his hands in his palms, "Actually, I have not forgotten, is that I like it to warm you, I like when your hands are intertwined with mine." Haruka leaned down to place a tender kiss on the lips of his beloved, "Merry Christmas Michi!", "Merry Christmas Haru!"

Two blondes little heads sticking out from the corner of the street, had been hidden there to peep the whole scene, "Oh how I hold," cried the dreamy expression with Usagi, Minako replied winking a wink, "I told you so they were made for one another. Whether or not I am the Goddess of love! "

Merry Christmas to all friends!


End file.
